Lil' Zelda Stories!
by SwordOfBlackRoses
Summary: Lol, well, I'm going to be starting a series of Lil' Zelda Stories! Where every so often I submit a short Zelda fic...please read and review them ^.^


Link was on Epona, galloping through the castle marketplace, trying to get to Zelda quickly...

            Zelda sat on the water fountain in the middle of the marketplace, humming slowly to herself as she inspected one of her fingernails...it was a beautiful day.

          He spotted her, and leapt from the horse. "Princess!"

          Zelda looked up with a happy smile, "Link!" She jumped up. Her smile disappeared when she saw his face, "Is something wrong?"

          He panted, slightly out of breath, then straightened. "Have you sensed any evil presences lately? I've been hearing rumors that the dungeons are filled with monsters once again…"

          "Again? How could that be? Ganon's locked away!" She didn't bother to keep her voice lowered, and many people turned and stared.

          "I realize that…I'm worried that somethin' might have gone wrong, no offense…"

          "Nothing could go wrong! I locked him in there!" Zelda said proudly.

          He frowned. "I know, but maybe one of the other sages messed something up…"

          "Well what are you going to do about it?" Zelda asked, putting her glove back on.

          "Well, I wanted to make sure you hadn't sensed something, then go after them…"      

          "Unfortunately, no." She said, with a puzzled look on her face. "Want to investigate anyway?"

          "Sure…" he looked at the ground. "I was wondering…if maybe…you could find Sheik…"

          "Sheik? Why?"

          "Well…I figured…maybe…I could use some help…"

          Zelda looked offended. "What about meeeeee?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

          He gulped nervously. "Well, you're…just a princess…unless you'd _like_ to come…"

          Her jaw dropped. She put her hands on her hips, "Just a Princess…Just a Princess!? JUST A PRINCESS!?!?! I'LL SHOW YOU PRINCESS!!!!!!" She put her hands out and raised them as if lifting something, and Link began to levitate, going higher and higher. 

          He looked at her, surprised. "Okay! Okay! You can come!!"

          Zelda put her hands back on her hips, making Link freefall to the ground.

          He landed and rolled, "Is there anything you need to gather before we go?"

          Zelda "Hmmf"ed and stuck her nose in the air, "I'm prepared wherever I go!"

          "Okay, but I leave in a few minutes. Better hurry…"

          She glared at him, "What did I just say!? I said I was prepared! So let's go!" She said and stomped past him.

          He looked after her, confused, then followed her, jumping up on Epona and holding his hand down for her to help her up…

          She didn't take his hand, but hoisted herself up, even with highheels and a dress.

          Link winced, watching the highheels scratch Epona's side…

          Zelda put her arms around his waist and didn't say anything until they got to the Forest Temple, where she leapt off, herself, instead of taking his hand.

          He frowned, and used the hookshot to pull himself up to the opening, and waited for her to come up.

          She glared at him and began to make herself levitate, then float up. She walked smugly past him, her nose in the air. 

          He smirked, and as he strode past her, he shifted the shield on his arm, smacking her butt…

          Zelda's jaw dropped as he did this. She smacked the back of his head, making him stumble forward.

          He turned and looked at her, smiling. He held out his hands, motioning her to pass…

         She folded her arms and began tapping her foot, not willing to walk past him and have him smack her butt again. She glared and walked past, very cautiously, speeding up slightly when she got within his hands' range.

          He strode after her, but made no attempt to get fresh with her…

          Zelda let him pass…………………………………….then pinched his butt.

          He stopped and looked at her, stunned.

          She only passed with a smug look, her eyes closed.

          He grinned, but refrained from doing anything…

          "So, where are the monsters? I can take 'em!" She said smugly, rubbing her fingers as if expecting money.

          He snickered. "I have no clue. Beginning to think I should have left you home…"

          She turned, glaring at Link, "What? Still think I'm not tough enough!?" While she was yapping, two wolfos were getting ready to pounce…

          He feigned innocence. "Of _course_ I think you're tough enough…There's your first challenge." He pointed to the two wolfos.

          "Huh?" Zelda turned around, completely caught off guard! She didn't have enough time to cast a spell, so she quickly lifted her highheel and shoved it in the first place it'd go. When she withdrew, her highheel had a rather large eyeball stuck to it…She grimaced at her highheel as both the wolfos ran off…

          He grimaced at the eye. "Well, not how _I_ would have don it, but, good enough." 

          Zelda sat down and pouted, trying to get the eyeball off her heel, but trying not to get it anywhere else…

          Link watched her for a little bit, then sighed an exasperated sigh, and grabbed it, throwing it on the ground behind him, and wiping the ooze off the shoe onto the moss…

          Zelda winced, "Eeeeeeewwwwwww, Liiiiiiiink…" She whined, "How can you TOUCH that thing!?"

          "Because _you_ wouldn't."

          Zelda stood up and snuffed, "I'm glad I have long-range attacks."

          "But no close-range capabilities." He muttered.

          "Didn't you just see that?!" She said proudly, running up to him. "Ha! YOOOOOOOOOOOU couldn't do something like THAT!"

          "Because _I_ have a sword!!"

          "Hmmf…but you can't cast any magic 'cept that dumb Din's Fire!" She said smugly.

          "Who needs magic when you have raw power?" He showed her his biceps. "Swinging a sword is very good for building muscle."

          "Show off." She muttered, beginning to levitate him again.

          He grabbed onto a tree branch, stopping himself. "Ha! Oh, and watch out for the Skultulas later in the Temple."

          She walked past him, letting him fall and hang onto the branch way up high. "Ok," She said, smirking, and walked into the temple.

          …A loud shriek was heard…

          He dropped down and rushed into the next room, looking for Zelda…

          Zelda was standing there, staring at her dress. She turned around and looked at Link with tears in her eyes, "LINK! IT WAS HORRIBLE!!!!!!!" She cried, "I…I…I THOUGHT…I THOUGHT THAT THERE WAS A STAIN ON MY DRESS!!!!!" She sobbed into Link's tunic. "But," She sniffled. "Fortunately it was only a piece of Ivy stuck on the trim…" She sniffled again.

          He stood there, looking at Zelda, extremely confused and bewildered. "Wha…You…I…UGH!" he threw his arms up in the air, and started to storm out of the room…

          "But Link!" She called, pointing a thumb behind her. "There was also this stupid spider that tried to attack me." She said casually, rolling her eyes as if it were an ant she'd stepped on.

The End 

**Lol, 'eeeeeeeeerm…..ya! So that's the end of that story *Grin* Kehehehe……I know, I'm random! Stay tuned for even more stories! I guess I'm just starting a bunch of lil' ones…Read and Review this one ^.^******


End file.
